


[Podfic] Wears the Trousers by AbstractConcept

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape discovers that Harry fits him perfectly. Humour/Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wears the Trousers by AbstractConcept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wears the Trousers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23158) by AbstractConcept. 



> This is a podfic of abstractconcept's Wears the Trousers. 
> 
> Author's Summary: Snape discovers that Harry fits him perfectly. A Romantic comedy that will (hopefully) have you in stitches.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wears_the_trousers.mp3)

## Length:

00:41:54 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wears_the_trousers.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 40.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wears_the_trousers.zip) | **Size:** 21.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
